If I Had An Answer
by purplepagoda
Summary: If he had an answer for all of the wrongs, it would be her. If she had an answer, to all the questions that haunted her, he would be it. Will a bomb take their lives? Can they ever say how they feel? Or is it too late? With them there is no easy answer.
1. I'd Make You Stay

They enter the warehouse, with guns drawn. Both of them wear their bullet proof vests. She leads, he follows. He follows behind her a good, fifty feet. She starts down the hallway. Before he can reach the hallway he finds her running towards him. She had never known her to run. He tries to decide whether to run, or wait for you. Before he can decide he feels the ground shake beneath him. She comes flying towards him, in the air. He steps back, to catch her, so she doesn't land face first, on the concrete slab.

He successfully breaks her fall. She finds herself on top of him. His head bounces off the concrete. She pulls out her phone, and dials 911. After a fifteen second conversation she hangs up. She straddles him. She checks his pulse. He lies motionless. Finally his eyes open, and he looks at her. She breaks the silence.

"Are you ok?" she questions.

"I don't think so," he admits.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Stop talking. It hurts," he closes his eyes.

"Stay awake."

"Can't," he answers.

"Stay awake, please!" she demands.

He doesn't respond to her. She taps his cheek. "Wake up!"

He rolls over, pushing her off him, in the process. He empties his stomach onto the floor.

"Damnit, Tony! I need you stay with me. Don't you dare leave me!" she warns.

He slips deep into unconsciousness.

The ambulance rides, and she feels herself slip into auto-pilot. They were in Norfolk, following down a lead. Gibbs had just sent the two of them. They whisk Tony off to MRI, and hand her a pile full of forms to fill out. She feels her heartbeat quicken, with each line. Finally she reaches the _emergency contact_ line. She sits, and thinks about who to put. DiNozzo, Senior? No, she didn't even know where he was. Gibbs? Too far away. It would take him hours to get here. If there was an emergency, she had to be the one to decide. Great. His life was in her hands, this wasn't how she had anticipated her day going.

A nurse comes into the waiting room, and collects the forms. The nurse looks at her in empathy. Ziva braces herself, for whatever the nurse is about to tell her.

"Miss David, we need your consent."

"For what?"

"To do surgery. We're going to have to go in, and remove the blood, to reduce the pressure in his head."

"Ok," she nods.

The nurse hands her another form, which she quickly signs.

"Do you have any questions?"

"Can I see him? Before they take him to surgery?"

"I can let you see him, on his way down to surgery. Come with me," she ushers Ziva out of the waiting room.

She finds herself following along side a gurney. She holds her partner's hand, as they wheel him into the surgical wing. She squeezes his hand, but he doesn't squeeze back. She looks up at the nurse, who opens the door to the hallway, leading to the OR.

"Do you have any questions, Miss David?"

"Can I go with him?"

"Into the OR? Can I stay with him?"

"I don't think that is a good idea."

"I don't think that you understand," Ziva argues.

"It is a gruesome procedure."

"That doesn't bother me. I spend most of my time dealing with dead bodies."

"But he isn't dead."

The nurse stops outside the door of the OR. She looks at the rest of the staff around her. They nod, and take DiNozzo into the OR. She stands outside the OR.

"I'm making an exception for you, here. We usually don't let non-family members even see our patients."

"I am his partner."

"But you're not his family."

She answers quickly, "I'm his wife."

"His wife? You two don't share the last name."

"We don't want our boss to know. He has rules against it," she answers.

"Am I really supposed to believe that?"

"Would you like me to have our marriage certificate faxed to you?"

"No, that won't be necessary. But, I can't let you in there. I will keep you updated. That is the best that I can do. You need to go wait in the waiting area."

"Ok," she agrees.

Two and a half hours later the nurse comes to the waiting area. Ziva's head snaps up. She looks at the nurse. The nurse shows no emotion.

"We just sent him up to recovery."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes," she nods.

Ziva is sitting in his room, in a chair next to him, holding his hand, when Gibbs arrives. She doesn't look up, as he enters the room. She just stares at her partner. Her partner, who has a bandage wrapped around his head. The one who, has a tube rammed down his throat, helping him breathe. Gibbs pulls a chair over, next to her. He takes a seat.

"You ok?"

"Fine," she answers quickly.

"Ziva," he warns."I am fine."

"Why don't you go get a bite to eat? I can stay with him."

"No. I have to stay."

"He wouldn't mind."

She looks up at him. She speaks sharply, "No, but I would."

"Ziva..."

She points, "That should be me. He was trying to break my fall. He didn't want me to land face first onto a concrete slab. I am not going to leave him, until I know that he is ok."

"Then I will get you something to eat."

"I'm fine."

"You keep saying that, but I still don't believe it."

"What took you so long, to get here?"

"There was traffic."

"I called you five hours ago."

"Ziva, it was rush hour. Are you really mad at me, for not making it here, sooner?"

"I don't know who I'm mad at," she replies.


	2. I'd Follow The Rules

She wearily checks the time. The watch on her wrist tells her that it's 0132. She sits in a chair, next to the bed. Gibbs, and McGee, had checked into a nearby hotel. They would be handling the investigation. She was not leaving here, until her partner came with her. She stares at him. He looks like he's peacefully sleeping, but the tube down his throat reminds her otherwise. She finds herself growing tired of the silence. That is one thing she had grown accustomed to, his voice. He rarely closed it. When she first started working with him, it irritated her, but now... she missed it.

She breaks the silence. She stares at his face, "Why are you always trying to protect me? I can protect myself, you know?"

He doesn't answer. She watches as his chest, mechanically, rises, and falls. "Why do you feel that it's your duty, to protect me? Will you wake up? Please? I do not like talking to myself. I do not enjoy the sound of my voice, as much as you enjoy yours."

He doesn't respond to her.

"You are going to wake up, right? I need you to wake up. I don't know how to live, without you. I have tried, we both know how badly it ended. I guess I should apologize, for breaking rule number eight. I take you for granted. I never tell you that..." she trails off. She looks over at him, anticipating him to wake up. Nothing changes. She continues with her thought, "I never tell you that I'm glad you are my partner. I have never really had a partner, before you. I have worked with other people, but what we have is different. I can trust you. You always have my back. I don't think that I have ever told you, how much that means," she exhales, deeply, feeling a weight lifting off her chest, "It means everything. I need you. I hate to admit that, because I have never needed anyone, but I need you. I mean... before I met you... I was a mess."

He doesn't respond. She scoots a little closer to his bed. She lets go of his hand. She lays her head on his leg. She closes her eyes, knowing that sleep, probably will not come. When she opens her eyes, the room is nearly dark. The nurse had obviously turned off the light. She realizes that there is a blanket draped over her. She closes her eyes, and returns to her light sleep.

The next time she awakens, it is to the sound of beeping monitors. She looks around the room, and finds a doctor, and a nurse. She leans back, in her chair. Tony thrashes in the bed. She watches in silence. The nurse pulls the tube out of his throat. The monitors begin to quiet. He gasps for air, and his body ceases to move. He relaxes as the nurse puts oxygen on him. His chest moves evenly, as she inserts the nasal cannula. The doctor, and nurse quickly check him out, and then leave the room.

He stares at Ziva. He smiles at her. She stares back at him. She places her hand, on top of his.

"Please tell me that you remember who I am," she begs.

He answers hoarsely, "Ziva," in a hushed tone.

"Good."

"Gibbs?"

"Following down the leads."

"Oh. Ziva?"

"Yes?"

He blinks. He doesn't say anything. He just squeezes her hand.

"There is something you should know."

"You're mad?"

"A little, but that isn't what I was referring to."

"Oh?"

"If anyone asks, we're married."

"When did that happen?"

"It didn't, but... the nurse wasn't going to let me see you. I couldn't leave you alone."

"Why?"

"It's my fault you're here."

"No."

"If you hadn't been trying to break my fall, that would be me."

"No."

"No?"

"You'd be in the morgue, not the hospital."

She nods, "Probably."

"It is a price that I am willing to pay."

"For what?"

"Your life."

"I..."

"Don't worry, I'll collect."

"I know you will."

"Can I start now?"

She nods, "You're hungry."

"No."

"What do you want?"

"Answer my question?"

She nods.

"You're glad that you're my partner?"

"Yes."

"You weren't talking, just to hear your own voice. I could hear you."

"So why didn't you wake up?"

"I couldn't figure out how."

"Gibbs wanted to head slap you, but... he couldn't."

"Why not?"

"You had brain surgery. They took out a chunk of your skull."

"Right."

"Can I do anything for you?"

"Just stay," he answers.

"I was not planning on going anywhere, until you leave."

"Thanks."

"For putting you in the hospital?"

"Lying for me. Staying with me."

"You would have done the same for me."

He opens his mouth to speak.

"Save it. Relax, save your oxygen. We can talk about it later."

"Argue," he corrects.

"We can argue about it later," she agrees.

He closes his eyes.

"I didn't say you could go back to sleep," she warns.

He opens his eyes, and gives her a thumbs up. He stares at her. He looks at her face. The face of the woman that he loved. The only person he was willing to lay down his life for. The only person he could never have. Even if she knew, even if she felt the same, they could never be together. They would never be together. They both respected Gibbs too much. Although, if he weren't in the picture, things probably wouldn't change much. They had seen too much bad together, to ever be happy, together. There was no way that it would ever work.

She watches him, as his eyes blink. She can tell that his lids are growing heavy. She knew it was selfish, to keep him awake. He had just had brain surgery, but... she just needed to see his eyes. She needed to hear his voice. He was her partner. There wasn't anything within the realm of possibility that she wouldn't do, for him. She could never let him go, even if he was ready. Without him, there was no her. He had saved her life, more than once. She owed him everything. The one thing that she wanted to give him, she never could. They might both want to, but it had become clear, to the two of them long ago, it would only end badly. No matter what they did, or how hard they tried. There was no fooling fate, into letting them be together. They couldn't afford to pay the price.

To give it all up. To trade it all, for one dream? He could never ask her that. He would never expect that. He loved her too much, to ask her to make anymore sacrifices. For him? No, she had made enough sacrifices, to last her a lifetime.

Ask him to give this up? His first true love? His mistress? The job that meant everything to him? There was no asking him for that. Even if she wanted to, she could never be that selfish. She would never expect him to give it all up, for her. He had made enough sacrifices, on her behalf. He gave up the possibility of true happiness, true love, for her. She wasn't willing, to take anything else from him.


	3. I'd Be Here

Finally he wakes up, in his apartment. He wakes up, in his bed. She sits in a chair, next to him. He smiles, through the pain.

She sighs in relief, that he is awake. For a week, she had stayed awake, to watch him sleep. She rarely admitted fear, but she was afraid. She was scared to death that he was going to fall asleep, and never wake up. She was afraid to lose him.

He swallows, ridding himself of the lump in his throat. His mouth feels cottony. Without a word, or even a glance in her direction, she reads his mind. She hands him his water. He takes a few sips. He clears his throat. He looks at her. She wears a black long-sleeve t-shirt, and a pair of sweatpants. Her hair is pulled off her shoulders, into a clip, at the back of her head. She doesn't wear any make up.

It had been a long time since he had seen her like this. The Ziva, he had fallen in love with, to begin with. The one who never pretended to be someone she wasn't, who tried to be someone else. The Ziva, who could handle anything. The Ziva who he used to know. She was gone now, he caught glimpses of her, every now and then, but she wasn't coming back.

The dark circles under her eyes, remind him that she hasn't slept in days. She's been too busy, watching over him, taking care of him. He hadn't seen her eat a bite, in over twenty four hours. She rarely left his side. When she did it was to do something for him, or occasionally use the bathroom, or shower. She only left him, when she had to. She had refused to go home. Gibbs had finally given in, and brought her clean clothes. There was no arguing with her, when her mind was set on something. She needed to sleep, more than he did, at this point.

She was of no use to him, completely exhausted. She had spent eight days in a chair. She hadn't gone for a run, barely even for a walk, down the hallway. He knew her. He knew that her legs were driving her crazy, and so was her brain. He exhales, knowing that she didn't want to break the silence. She was too tired to talk, too tired to argue. He smiles at her, "You need to get some sleep."

"I am fine," she tells him, proving him wrong.

"No, you're exhausted. You need to sleep."

"I..."

He cuts her off, knowing where her train of thought is headed, "You don't have to watch me. I'm not going anywhere. I won't die in my sleep. Maybe in thirty, or forty years, but not today."

"Ok," she agrees, drawing her legs up, into the seat with her. She tucks them underneath her. He shakes his head.

"You cannot sleep in the chair."

"I'm not going to sleep on the couch. You'll try to get up on your own and..."

"I don't bite."

"What?"

"Come sleep in the bed."

"I..."

"You are too tired to argue. Just let me win, this one. Can I win one argument, every now, and then?"

"Ok."

He scoots over, to the other side of the bed. She slides under the covers, next to him. She lays inches from him. She feels his fingers wrap around her forearm. She looks over at him.

"Do you need something?" her tired brown eyes look through him.

"Yes, Ziva, I need you to relax."

"I don't want to crowd you."

"You're not going to crowd me. Just don't touch my head."

"Ok," she rolls onto her side. She watches him. His eyes flicker open.

"Ziva, go to sleep."

"I can't."

"I'll stay awake, and you sleep."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will. I'll just keep droning on, until you fall asleep. Then I'll just sit here, and twiddle my thumbs, until you wake up. I promise."

"How much pain medication did you take?"

"You would know, you are the one who gave it to me."

"I think that you need half strength."

"Probably, please go to sleep."

"It is three o'clock in the morning."

"So?"

"It will be morning soon."

"It's already morning, just go to sleep."

"I..."

"Close your eyes, and just listen to my voice."

"That has never put me to sleep."

"Can we just try?"

"Ok," she closes her eyes.

"Just pretend that you're exactly where you want to be in the world right now, if you could be anywhere."

"Mmhm."

"And that everyone you want to be there, is, alive or dead."

"Uh huh."

"And everyone is happy."

"Ok."

"And you're at peace."

She doesn't flinch, when she feels his fingers massaging her hand. When he's done he puts her hand on the mattress, in the space between them. She feels her brain slowing down, and her breathing ease. He feels her fingers pressing against his wrist.

"You're checking for a pulse?"

She doesn't answer him.

"Fair enough," he allows, "Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight," she replies.

"Where are you?"

"I'm here," she answers.

"In your mind, the place you pictured, where are you?"

"I'm here with you," she answers mindlessly.

"Here with me?"

"Where else would I be?"

"I don't know."

"Go to sleep."

"You'd choose to be here with me?"

"Any day," she murmurs.

He allows the silence to consume the room. He listens as the clock on the wall ticks. The ceiling fan whirs, overhead. She breathes in and out, next to him. He stays awake, until he's sure that she's asleep. Finally he closes his eyes. He opens them, seconds later, when her hand moves from his wrist, to his chest. She presses her hand against his heart. He smiles. He watches her as she sleeps. He kisses her forehead, and she doesn't move. She doesn't even stir. He looks at her hand, on his heart.

"Yes, Ziva, that's where you belong," he closes his eyes, and eventually falls into a deep sleep.


	4. It'd Be You

"Morning," he greets her, as she opens her eyes.

"Morning. How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Liar."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Like the dead."

"You haven't slept in days, I'm not surprised."

"You really scared me."

"I know. It won't happen again."

"I doubt that."

"Ziva..."

"Yes?"

"You know I would have made the same choice, if I had it to do over again, right?"

"I know. I just don't understand why."

"Because if I didn't you would be dead."

"Why would you risk your life, for me?"

"You're my partner, it's my job. I have your back, always, no matter what."

"I know. I just don't understand why."

"Because that's my job. You would have done the same."

"You wouldn't let me."

"You have done it before."

"I still owe you."

"Owe me? For what?"

"You know what."

"You don't owe me anything. Ziva, I am not keeping track. You, being alive, that is enough of a payment."

"You could be partners with anyone you want. You could be E.J.'s partner."

"Do you see her?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm hurt, and where is she?"

"Work."

"Has she stopped by?"

"No."

"Did she call?"

"She didn't call me. She called Gibbs, yesterday."

"That's my point."

"Your point?"

"She's not here. You are here. I know that I can always count on you, to be here, when I need you. You always have my back. Just like I always have yours. You are my partner. I don't want anyone else as my partner. If I did..."

"You wouldn't have come to Somalia. You wouldn't have gotten yourself captured, and risked your life."

"Ziva, let it go."

"Let it go. You could have died, a long and painful death."

"But I didn't."

"You could have."

"It would have been worth it."

"What if I had been dead?"

"It didn't matter. I didn't come to save you."

"Then why did you come?"

"Because I wasn't going to let him live."

"Why not?"

"Someone had to pay."

"Pay? You wanted revenge?"

"I wanted someone to direct my anger at. I wasn't ready to let you go. I wasn't ready to believe that you were gone."

"Why did you come? Why couldn't you just let me go?"

"Is that what you wanted?"

"Just answer the question."

"I just couldn't."

"Why not?"

"I just wanted to bring you home, to your real home."

"What if I had been dead?"

"You still deserved to come home. Home to the people who care about, the people who love you."

"Tony... I'm never going to understand why you came. Why did you risk your life for me?"

"I told you I can't live without you."

She sits up. "What does that even mean?"

"I don't know how to live without you."

"You lived for more than thirty years without me."

"I..."

"Why can't you live without me, now?"

"Because you..."

"I what?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"No, what were you going to say?"

"Nothing, important."

"Tell me!"

"I don't want to ruin things."

"Ruin things? With who? E.J.?"

"No. I'm not worried about that."

"Are you sure? You don't think she would be upset that I am in bed with you, right now?"

"Nothing happened."

"That's not the point."

"Ziva, I like her, she's fun to be with. She's easy to be with. That doesn't mean that I plan on being with her, for the rest of my life. I'm just having fun."

"And when do you stop having fun, and get serious?"

"When I can have the girl I want."

"You don't have her?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to ruin everything, by telling her the truth."

"The truth. What is the truth?"

"That I can't live without her, because I don't know how. With her gone, I don't want to go on. I feel like I can't breathe, when she's not around. As corny as it sounds, she completes me. She's the yin to my yang."

She looks at him. She allows a moment of silence between them, before responding."And you can't tell her, because?"

"I don't think she'll believe me. Do you believe me?"

"Why wouldn't I? You have never given me any reason to doubt you."

"So you believe me?"

"Yes. You want me to tell you if I think she will too?"

"Yes," he nods.

"Who is it?"

"It's you."


	5. I'd Tell You

"Me? It's me? What do you mean, it's me?"

"It's you."

"What do you mean, it's me? I don't..."

"Ziva it's you. It's always been you. I love you."

"You love me? No. You don't."

"I do."

"I think that your head injury is effecting you more than we thought."

"Ziva this isn't about the head injury. I am thinking perfectly clear. I love you."

"You can't."

"I can't? You can't tell me that."

She looks at him in bewilderment. She shakes her head.

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't think it, I know it. I feel it."

"But why?"

"Because I don't know who I am, without you."

"That isn't a good enough reason."

"I'm scaring you?"

"No, I just... I can't understand. Of all the women, in the world, why would you want to love me? I am complicated, and stubborn, and willful, and I never listen to anything I'm told..."

"That's what I love about you. I love that you never give up, even when you should. You hold on, even when there's nothing left to hold on to."

"You shouldn't love me."

"Why not?"

"Everyone who..."

"I am not afraid. I'm not going anywhere. I will not leave you."

"Tony..."

"Why don't you go home, for a while? Take some time? I'll be fine. You should have time to process."

"Why now?"

"Why should you go home now? Because you haven't been home in days."

"No," she shakes her head, "Why are you telling me this, now?"

"I've waited such a long time."

"Why now?"

"I didn't want to wait too long. I didn't want to lose you."

"Lose me? To who? It's not like anyone is knocking down my door."

"Maybe not today. But one day, someone is going to look past your rough exterior, and she the diamond in the rough. Someone is going to see how incredible you are, and they are going to want you in their life. And one day, you'll be ready, for more, and you'll give in to them. I can't stand the thought of that. I can't stand the thought of you being with someone else. Why do you think I am so insanely jealous."

"I just thought that it was because you were psycho."

"I have my moments. Ziva I hate seeing you with anyone else. I want you to be happy. Selfishly, though, I don't want you to be happy, with anyone, but me. I know that it's wrong, but I can't help it."

"You don't know what you're saying. You don't mean any of it. I am sure that you loved Kate, too."

"Like my sister. What I feel for you, is completely different."

"What about Jeanne?"

"Why do you always have to bring her up? She's in my past."

"You loved her."

"Not unconditionally. Not like I love you. I loved the idea of her, but... I am in love with you."

"I find this very hard to believe."

"Why?"

"How could you love me? You know more about me, than anyone. You..."

"I would always come for you."

"You shouldn't have."

"Do you really wish, that I left you in that desert? To die? To never come home, again?"

"Some days."

"Why?"

"Because I am broken. I am broken, and I feel vulnerable, and I feel weak, and it drives me insane. It kills me that someone who is dead, still has that much power over me."

"Sometimes, you just have to go, with the living."

"I don't know how."

"You've got to let it all go."

"I don't think that I can. Even if I could, I wouldn't know where to start."

"I've told you my biggest secret, now tell me yours. I am a great listener, when I want to be. It will make you feel better. You'll feel a weight lift, you'll be able to breathe again."

"I can't," she shakes her head.

"Why not?"

"I just... I have put you through enough. I have hurt you enough."

"If you don't love me, you can say it. It won't kill me."

"It's not that I don't, it's that I can't."

"You can't? Why not?"

"Everyone I have ever loved... terrible things happen to them. They..."

"I think that we have gotten into enough bad situations, that luck has to be on our side, this time."

"And if it isn't?"

"It's a risk that I'm willing to take."

"You're willing to risk your life? For what?"

"For you."

"I don't want you to. I don't deserve it."

"Because you don't love me?"

"I..." she falls silent. She looks into his eyes. He doesn't break eye contact, he doesn't attempt to look away. She exhales, and realizes that she's crying. She feels the tears, falling down her cheeks, like rain. He just smiles, and wipes them away. He can see the pain in her eyes. He knows what to do.

He cracks a joke, "You don't have to cry, on my account."

She smiles at him. "I would never want to cry for you."

"If you don't want to love me, then maybe we shouldn't be partners, anymore."

"I want to be your partner."

"I will only be your partner, if you love me back," he tries to blackmail her.

"You want to know my biggest secret?"

He simply nods.

"I'm glad that you lived, not Michael."

"I know."

"You don't know why."

"Tell me, why?"

"Because, I do."

"You do what?"

"You don't have to blackmail me. You're not very good at it, by the way."

"I had to try. Losing you, would be like, losing a hand, or a foot. It would be like losing part of me."

"I think that the medications you're on have impaired your judgment."

"You're changing the subject. Why don't I have to blackmail you, into loving me back?"

"Because I already do," and finally she lets it go. She lets go of the burden. She frees herself. For once in her life, she listens to his advice.


	6. I'd Take A Chance, On You

"Have you been taking my pain meds?"

"No, why?"

"I thought maybe you were having some altered thought processes."

"Why would you think that?"

"You just admitted that you love me."

"Because it's true."

"So now what?"

"You are really asking me that?"

"Yes. Where do we go from here? I mean we should face the facts."

"And what are those?"

"We have both screwed up every single relationship that we have ever had."

"That is true."

"So how do we put an end to the losing track record?"

"Maybe we were never with the right people?"

"You don't really believe that was the reason, do you?"

"It was part of it."

"But?"

"I never feel..."

"Like you can be yourself? Like there are some things that you have to hold back?"

"Yes," she nods.

"You don't have to hold back, from me. I know who you are."

"There are things that you don't see."

"I would like to see them.""Why?"

"Because I love you."

"That is not enough. It never has been."

He smiles at her, "No one has ever loved you, like I have."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do."

"What makes you think, for a minute, that this is going to work?"

"It probably won't. We are both very different. We argue all the time. We disagree on almost everything. We will probably end up killing each other, eventually."

"So then why would you want to take that chance?"

"There is no way I'd rather go."

"What do we tell Gibbs?"

"The truth."

"He won't like it."

"I don't care. He'll get over it."

"And if he doesn't? If he fires both of us?"

"He can't. Without us he has no team."

"He has McGee."

"Ziva, we're irreplaceable."

"Maybe you are..."

"Believe me you are too. I have tried. It is impossible."

"What happens, when this ends?"

"We go back, to the way that things have always been."

"And if we can't?"

"We go our separate ways."

"I don't know if I can do this. I don't know if I can ever..."

"Trust me, that much?"

"I trust you more than I trust anyone but..."

"You cannot afford to trust me. Everyone else that you have ever trusted has hurt you."

"Yes."

"I am not going to hurt you."

"You don't know that."

"I will try my best."

"And if your best is not good enough?" she questions.

"You can break my heart, before I break yours."

"I have a lot of baggage. I am not ever going to be able to..."

"Be normal? I never expected you to."

"What do you expect?"

"That you will make an effort. That I will love you, and you will love me back."

"What if love isn't enough?"

"We'll never know, if we don't try."

"I..."

"Why are you so apprehensive?"

"My mother, and father, they worked together. They were partners. He promised her the world. All he ever did was disappoint her. You know how that ended."

"Badly."

"She took everything from him."

"Everything that he could not give her."

"And more. After the divorce, she was bitter."

"You don't want to be bitter?"

"I don't want to be self-destructive. I already that that tendency."

"I won't let you self-destruct."

"Life is not a fairytale. The odds are against us. This probably will not work out."

"I'm ok with that."

"Why?"

"Cause at least I'll get to have you. Even if it's not forever, I'll have you, for a moment. For a moment in time, you will be mine."

"I am willing to try. That is all I can promise. I will try."

"That is all I'm asking."

"You should go back to sleep."

"I think that I have slept enough."

"You're still not recovered."

"So?"

"Nothing is going to happen, even if you don't go back to sleep."

"I don't expect that it will, not now."

"Then why don't you want to go back to sleep?"

"I don't want this to be a dream.'"It's not," she promises.

"I don't want to wake up, and find out that you changed your mind."

"I won't."

"So you're willing to take a gamble? On me? That is a pretty risky move, you know."

"I am willing to take the risk."

"And if you lose it all?"

"At least I took the chance."


End file.
